


couch feels idk

by Michael_Cera



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch, Drabble, Gets its own tag, I hate the ending, M/M, This Is STUPID, also, this is like only descriptive, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Cera/pseuds/Michael_Cera
Summary: The couch tells a story.Their story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ksoo is never mentioned by name but Kaisoo was on the brain 
> 
> ok I hate the ending so much but like I'm too lazy to edit/change it  
> I wrote this like 3 years ago for my junior english class  
> The assignment was to take an object and write about also there was a word limit so it's short  
> Did I say I hate the ending? I rlly hate it bc it was rushed

He first buys the couch when he decides to go independent with his life, finally moving out of the house and into a cheap, old, dingy apartment. The couch was probably the nicest thing about the place. He loved feeling the soft, velvety cushions beneath his hands, admiring the stark difference between his pale, milky skin and the dark blue hues of the fabric. Dark blue like the night time sky, void of stars he so much missed seeing outside his old window. Stretching across the length of the couch, taking in the support and comfort of the cushions against his back. 

The couch where he spent countless days lounging in front of the television, aimlessly flipping through the channels. Where he spent time just sitting there, gushing to his friend about this guy he met that specialized in ballet at the nearby university. The very couch Jongin sat on when he brought him home for the first time, spilling endless whispers and fulfilling promises. Where Jongin asked him to spend the rest of their lives together. 

The couch was there when they left their old, dingy apartment for the last time and welcomed them when they stepped into their new, three-bedroom house. It was there when they brought their first child home and was still there when they saw their first, and only, child leave the house for the last time. 

It’s being hiding away memories within the folds and tears. 

The couch told an important story. Their story. Now it’s just rotting away, falling apart. Much like their owners, six feet under.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all pls don't shit on this I already kno it's terrible


End file.
